All it Takes is a Dream
by lilzerinaballerina
Summary: It takes only one dream for Wen. Lots of Wenlivia fluff! Read and Review! Rated T just in case. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

All it takes is a dream

Chapter 1 - Just one dream

All it took was a dream one night for Wendell Gifford to notice something about his band mate, Olivia White, that he hadn't noticed before, to realize what he was missing. That night he vowed to himself that he would make that change just not right now as it was only 3am. But soon he would change it. Wen sat up in bed panting, he had just had a very realistic dream about the lead singer that he never thought would happen before.

FLASHBACK OF DREAM

"_Wen! Wen! Wait for me!" Olivia was running after him._

_Wen stopped and turned around to see the most beautiful girl in Mesa High running towards asking HIM to wait! He smiled as she approached him causing her to blush._

"_Hey Livy!" _

"_You know I hate that nickname!" She replied giving him a light slap on the arm._

"_HEY! Right, shall we go to mine and write some songs?"_

"_I'd love to."_

_They walked back to Wen's house and walked down the stairs to the basement. _

"_Do you want anything to drink?" Wen asked _

"_Um, yes please. Can I have a –" _

"_Lemonade?" Wen finished for her._

"_Am I that predictable?"_

"_No, it's just that we all have that nowadays!"_

_Wen went to fetch two lemonades from the kitchen and returned. He handed one of the drinks to Olivia and sat down on the couch next to her._

"_Got anything?" Olivia asked to break the silence_

"_No, you?"_

"_No, so what can we do?"_

"_Just talk I suppose, I mean if we haven't got any ideas then we could be here for hours!"_

_They talked about everything from school to Christmas to if they would ever have a tour. The list went on. Finally when Olivia was laughing at something he commented on her._

"_You have a gorgeous smile, Liv"_

"_Thanks," she smiled at him again_

_Then Wen took the opportunity and leaned in and kissed Olivia. She was shocked at first and then started kissing back. After about a minute when they both had to break apart for breath Olivia was on Wen's lap. She leant into him with her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist and sighed heavily._

"_Livy?"_

"_Hmm?" she replied not acknowledging the nickname._

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

"_Oh my God! __Yes!" As she finished she jumped on him again and kissed him passionately._

_When they finished kissing they sat and talked. They shared some secrets with each other that no one else knew about them and both discovered that they had liked each other since third grade. This continued until Olivia finally had to go home because it was 11. Wen walked her home and then kissed her gently when they were at her doorstep._

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Time to change

Wen got up the next day and went to school determined to change the fact that he is dreaming about the lead singer because he doesn't have her. Wen decided that he would get Olivia to be his girlfriend.

He sat through all his daily lessons anticipating the time when he would see her on his way out of school because they always had to go to write some songs. He knew what he would say to her now because of the countless times he had practiced in his head.

Finally the day came to an end and Wen quickly made his way out of school and stood where he always met up with Olivia. Tonight they were going to his house so he told everyone not to interrupt him and Olivia in the basement.

"Wen! Wen! Let's go!" Olivia was nudging Wen who was deeply in thought of tonight.

"What? Oh, yeah right! Let's go. I've bought the car today to save you the walk"

"Oh, you didn't need to do that. Can I fit my bike into the trunk? I didn't think this morning and bought it with me!"

"Yeah, no problem. Come on"

They got into Wen's car and he drove them both back to his home. Wen jumped out when he was on the drive and walked round to Olivia's side. He opened the door for her to get out and she thanked him. They made their way to the kitchen grabbed a lemonade each band headed down to the basement where the keyboard and guitar was.

"Have you got anything?" Olivia asked

"Um, no songs but I've got a rap." Wen replied grinning

"Let's hear it then!"

_"When it comes to the beat_

_Seeing that the heads are moving_

_Move off your seat_

_Achievement is what we're really doing_

_Freedom of speech_

_I'm in it just to win it_

_I'm springin' and I can see it_

_In the end that you can be it_

_'Cause it's patience, it's statements_

_Famous greatness_

_Movin' 'til you make it through_

_And maybe you can make it too"_

"Wooooo! Wen! Wen! Can I have your autograph!" Olivia screamed pretending to be an adoring fan.

"Yep, here you go." He replied grinning widely. And with that he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to Olivia. He handed it to her. This wasn't as planned but it was good enough.

It read:

_Dear Olivia,_

_I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love Wen _

_Xxxx_

She read the note and gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Yes I am. Liv, I love you. I don't care if you don't love me back but it has been resting on my chest ever since we started Lemonade Mouth and I just needed to tell you."

"Wen, I -"

"I get it, Olivia. How could you feel the same way? It's just stupid old me."

"Wen, I lo-"

"No, Olivia. It's alright just forget I ever said anything."

"Wen, I'm trying to tell yo-"

"No, I said forget i-"

"WEN, I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Late night writing

"Wh- What?"

"I love you too, Wen. I've been trying to tell you ever since fifth grade. That was why I kept inviting you over to my house with the excuse that we needed to write some songs and I hadn't got any."

"You? You love me too?"

Without saying anything Olivia leaned into Wen and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Um, no. I think I'm still a little confused." Wen replied grinning.

"Here, let me help you then."

And with that Olivia leant in and kissed him again but for longer this time. When Olivia boldly, and completely unlike her, requested entrance to his mouth with her tongue he gladly accepted. They kissed and talked for ages.

Then a thought struck Olivia.

"_I've been feeling this life's a circus_

_Hangin on without a fear_" she sang.

"What was that, Olivia? Just burst into song out of nowhere! This isn't High School Musical you know!"

"Sorry. Oh, it was just something that came to mind. But I don't know what to call it."

"How about ... Livin' on a High wire?"

"Why?"

"Because then the chorus can be something like:

_Livin' on a high wire,_

_Running through a wildfire,_

_You can't shake me,_

_I'm not going nowhere_. Then that way my rap and your song can go together to make one song."

"That's a great idea Wen!"

"Well, I do have my moments. I have no clue about the rest of the song but in the middle I'll do my rap and then you come in with that. It can be like the bit before the chorus. What do you call it?"

"Oh, you mean the pre-chorus bridge?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

So Wen and Olivia sat and brainstormed songs for the rest of the night. When it got late Wen suggested Olivia stayed at his house because they hadn't got school tomorrow so they could write songs until whatever time. Olivia gladly accepted and rang her Gram to tell her.

Wen and Olivia worked on Livin' on a High wire until Olivia fell asleep in Wen's lap, her head of his chest. Wen noticed this and put his notebook and pen down and brought his legs carefully onto the couch - as not to wake Olivia - so he could lean against the arm. He wrapped his arms safely around Olivia and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Always full of surprises

The next morning streams of sunlight broke through the high window and the birds twittered outside. This awoke Wen and he smiled down at the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on snuggled up in his arms. He softly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Gram?"

"No, shhh. It's only me."

"Who?"

"It's Wen, baby. Just go back to sleep."

"Oh, ok."

...

"Wen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't we are school?"

"Because it's Saturday."

"No, it's not. It's Friday."

"Really? Oh my god, we need to get ready!"

"Wen. Wen. Wen! It's ok, it was just a joke!"

"God! Livy, don't do that!"

"Sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Olivia turned round and smiled at him, then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. When the kiss had finished Wen gently kissed him nose. They smiled at each other.

"I love you." Olivia smiled at him

"And I love you too."

"Now, did we finish Breakthrough?"

"Um, yeah I think so. It's just on the table, hang on."

Wen leant over Olivia and picked up the note book from where he had set it down last night. He read through it and then said:

"Yep, looks like I just finished."

"What do you mean 'you just finished'? Don't you mean 'we just finished'?"

"No, you fell asleep about five minutes before I finished."

"Yeah, that's a point. When I fell asleep I was looking at the TV"

"Oh, right. I swung my legs up onto the couch so I was leaning against the arm. You murmured when I did that so I stroked your hair until you fell fully asleep again."

"Awwwww"

Olivia got up off Wen's lap and walked over to the piano.

"There's another page of music on here with the lyrics. Is that mine or yours?"

"I think it's yours."

"Oh ok."

Olivia sat on the stool and started playing the piano, following the music.

"_I've been out on the edge,_

_Breathing a little bit of fresh air,_

_Big dreams,_

_I took a chance._

This is actually really good. We have to show the band this on Monday!"

"Alright then. Shall we get some breakfast and then you can go home and we can both have a shower and get ready?"

"Sounds good to me!"

When Wen and Olivia got upstairs they found a mess of whipped cream, jelly and honey splattered all over the kitchen. Wen looked closer and found the name 'Sydney' written in whipped cream and some of the alphabet letters that Georgie used to help her with her spellings were arranged to spell 'Bert'. As they moved further into the kitchen there were jelly beans scattered over the kitchen table.

"Oh my gosh! It looks like your dad and Sydney had a food fight."

"Yeah or a baking session!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Food is on the mind

What would you like to eat? We've got toast, pancakes, chocolate spread ..."

"Oooh! Let's have pancakes and choccy spread!"

"Alright! You get the chocolate spread, milk and eggs out of the fridge and I'll get the flour, the frying pan and the oil from the cupboard and we can get started."

They fetched all of the things and got started. Wen then tried to toss one of the pancakes and ended up sticking it to the ceiling. Olivia laughed happily.

"Oh, well," she sighed "More work for your dad and Sydney!"

Once Wen had finished the pancakes he decinded to put a splodge of flour on Olivia's cheek. She gasped in fake shock and then giggled. She grabbed a can of whipped cream and squirted it on Wen's face. Then Wen started running after Olivia trying to get her to kiss him. When Wen caught her he spun her around and kissed her full on the mout

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Shall we have breakfast now?"

"I'd love to."

They sat down at the table and Olivia spread chocolate spread all over one of Wen's pancakes. Then she grabbed the can of whipped cream that was discarded on the floor and squirted a huge swirl on top of the chocolate spread. As she was doing this Wen was doing the same to one of her pancakes. Then they both poured lemon juice over the next one and a load of sugar. Wen grabbed the cutlery and they settled down to eat.

"Mmmmm. This is nice. Great tossing by the way."

"Thanks, Liv. So have you got any homework that you haven't done yet?"

"Wen." She looked at him as if he had gone mad. "It's me remember? Olivia? Your girl? The one that you held hands with on national television? I've done my homework."

Wen blushed for a moment remembering the time on the 'Music Scene'.

"Right. I love you." He said smiling. "Everything I have ever complimented you on I mean and everything I have ever said that has hurt you in any way I am sorry." He picked up her hand which was lying limply on the table and kissed it softly just like that night on Moxie's show.

"Wen, the only time you've hurt me was when I was shouting at you so much that I lost my voice and even then I don't think that just hurt me. It hurt you because you knew you had upset me and it hurt the rest of the band because we lost Rising Star. I love you too."

"Alright."

They sat and ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once they had finished their breakfast Wen left a note on the kitchen table to tell his dad and Sydney where he had gone and then he walked Olivia home. They held hands all the way back to Olivia's house and then when they came to her doorstep Olivia remembered something.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Liv?"

"I've forgotten my school bag!"

"Ok, how about you go in and get ready and I'll go back to my place and get ready then later I'll drop it round for you?"

"Oh, thanks, Wen. You're the best boyfriend ever!" This comment made Wen's face turn the same colour as his deep red signature hair.

"No problem. Anything for you, my sweetheart." And with that Wen softly captured Olivia's lips with his for a short moment. Then he waved and walked away. Olivia watched his retreating back until he turned the corner and disappeared from view. Olivia made her way into the house.

"Hi Gram, I'm home."

Olivia's Gram came out of the kitchen with an apron on. She hugged Olivia.

"Hello darling. Did you have a good time at that nice boy's house?"

"Yeah. It was great."

"Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, don't worry Gram. Wen and I had pancakes."

"Oh, alright then."

"I'm just going up to have a shower and then Wen is coming over because I forgot my bag, so when he comes just send him straight up."

"Ok, then dear. See you in a minute."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Showers and shocks

**OLIVIA'S P.O.V.**

Olivia made her way up stairs and went into her bedroom. Her head was spinning, the thoughts of what had happened in just the past 12 hours was amazing: she had had her first kiss, her first boyfriend and within about 4 hours of having her first boyfriend they wrote their first song as a couple and she fell asleep on his lap! Olivia quickly ran to her bedside table and grabbed her diary out of the top drawer. She had to write this all down before she forgot it!

Once Olivia had wrote in her diary she tied her hair up in a lose knot, undressed, put on her dressing gown, grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. Olivia brushed her teeth then stepped into the shower and slid off her dressing gown. She placed the dressing gown on the floor and turned on the hot water.

She stood under the hot water and washed her hair thoroughly before turning the water off and stepping out. She dried her hair and body with a towel, slid her white sundress on and tied a pink flowered strip of material around her waist and applied some makeup.

**WEN'S P.O.V.**

Wen wandered back to his place and went upstairs. He had a shower and towel dried himself. Wen walked over to his wardrobe and got out a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red checked shirt. He pulled them on and went back into the adjoining bathroom.

Wen picked up the pot of gel and frowned at himself in the mirror. His hair never lay still. He took some gel and put a little bit in his hair. Then Wen frowned again. He got some water on his hands and wiped all the gel off. Finally Wen decided that he look alright before so he walked down stairs.

Wen slid his feet into a pair of trainers, checked himself once more in the hall mirror, grabbed his sunglasses and stepped outside. Wen locked the door behind him and started walking down the drive.

Halfway down the drive Wen turned back and walked back to the house. He went into the house and down the stairs to the basement. He picked Olivia's school bag up and something fell out. Wen heard it drop and turned around and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Olivia hugging and laughing. He smiled at this he remembered when it was taken.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Right photo time!" Stella called_

_They had just finished their concert at Madison Square Garden. Miss Reznik was there and she was taking photos of everyone. They all stood together and had a group photo then Miss Reznik wanted one of her and the five from detention, so Scott took that one. They all started to go home and Olivia grabbed onto Wen's arm._

_"No, don't go. I want a photo of us to remember this moment."_

_"Ok then."_

_"Miss Reznik! Miss Reznik!" Olivia called after their music teacher._

_"Yes, Olivia?"_

_"Could you please take a photo of me and Wen?"_

_"Yes," _

_Olivia stood next to Wen and Wen slung an arm around her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and just before the photo was taken Wen tickled Olivia in the ribs making her laugh and he laughed with her. The flash went off just as they were in mid-laugh and when the picture was developed it made them laugh even more._

**END OF FLASHBACK**__

Wen was now halfway to Olivia's house. With his sunglasses on he was soaking up the sunshine. It wasn't a long walk so he got there in about five minutes. He knocked softly on the door and within minutes Olivia's Gram appeared at the door.

"Oh, hello Wen, dear. Olivia said you'd be popping round."

"Yeah, I just came to give her back her school bag she left it at mine last night."

"Oh, yes. Did you have a good time?"

"Actually yes. I got her to finally be my -"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, I can tell when Olivia is happy and she is always happy when she comes home from your house. But today she was extra happy and she seemed quite dazed and on cloud nine."

"Oh," Wen smiled

"Yes, well, Olivia said just go straight up."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. White."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Time to talk

Wen walked up the stairs to Olivia's room and knocked softly on the door. Then the door opened to reveal Olivia with soaking wet hair in clumped strands dangling down her back.

"Wen. What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off your school bag."

"Oh," Olivia saw her reflection in Wen's sunglasses. "No, you can't see me like this," And with that Olivia tried to close the door but Wen stuck his foot in the way. He pushed his way in gently.

"I don't care if you don't think you look decent. To me I really wouldn't care if you were as white as a sheet and had a stuffy nose and your hair was a tip. I love you in here," He placed a hand over his heart "And my heart skips a beat already every time you speak to me or I see you. Honestly my heart it is almost breaking out of my ribs."

"Awwww, Wen. Just for that I'll let you in." As he came past her she kissed his cheek.

Wen sat on Olivia's bed and Olivia sat in front of him, they both looked out of the window out onto the front where some children were running in and out of some lawn sprinklers. Wen wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and buried his face into her hair.

"Ugggghhhhh! That's wet!"

"Oh, yeah sorry! I forgot to mention that. Here let me dry it."

Olivia stood and walked across her bedroom to her bathroom. She grabbed her comb and unplugged her hairdryer. She walked back into the room and sat back on the bed next to Wen. She leant down and plugged in the hairdryer, took the brush and ran it through her hair. It lay out to reveal long locks of golden brown. She set the brush down for a minute and within that minute Wen had picked up the hair brush and started to brush through her hair again. Wen picked up the hairdryer and turned it on. Olivia stiffened for a second but Wen kissed her next and told her:

"I dry and do Georgie's hair."

"Oohhhh!"

Wen dried her hair carefully and when he was done drying it he plaited it carefully over her left shoulder leaving her neck exposed so he kissed the back of her neck and along her jaw. Olivia stood up carefully and inspected herself in the mirror.

"Wow. Wen that's better than when I do it!"

"Well, I've had a lot of practice."

"And I've been a girl all my life."

"Well, either way you look beautiful."

Wen kissed her softly on the mouth and ran one hand through her hair. Olivia had managed to wind her hands around his neck and now her hands were tangled in his hair. Olivia then broke it off.

"Do you want to watch a movie because I would ask if you want to go to the park but it looks like it's about to rain?"

"Ok, then. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Um, can we watch Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, which one?"

"Well, I just got the last movie on DVD so we could watch that?"

"Yeah, alright."

Olivia got up and grabbed the DVD from her shelf. She put it into the TV, grabbed the remote and sat on Wen's lap. Wen wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him. They watched the movie and on the scary parts Olivia buried her head in Wen's shoulder and Wen patted her back softly.

When the movie was over Wen and Olivia just sat and talked, they spent the rest of the day doing this. When it was getting dark Olivia and Wen made their way down stairs, Wen said goodbye to Mrs. White and Wen and Olivia shared one last kiss on the door step.

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye, sweetie. I'll pop round tomorrow because I have a surprise for you!"

"Oohhhh! What is it?"

"It is called a surprise for a reason!"

"Oh, ok then. Love you, honey."

"Love you too."

Then Wen left. Olivia watched him until Wen and the darkness merged into one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - School but different

The weekend passed by as if it had never happened and within a flash Olivia was making her way to Wen's, as usual, for breakfast before they made their way to school. She noticed Wen through the hall window fixing his hair; she smiled to herself at this. She knocked softly on the door and watched through the window as Wen checked himself once more before opening the door to her.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Olivia blushed profusely.

"Hello." She stood on her tiptoes, snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.

Sydney came downstairs just as they were kissing.

"Well, I didn't think that band mates did that in the morning! Is there something you need to tell me Wen?"

"Oh, right. Olivia is my girlfriend now."

"Ah, well I'm very happy for you two. You know Olivia, Wen has had a crush on you since you joined Lemonade Mouth."

"Mum!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Mu - Sydney."

"Oh, I could have sworn you said mum."

"That's because I did. I just don't know why."

"Well, don't be embarrassed Wen, I don't mind you calling me mum because actually now I am your mum."

Then it was Wen's turn to blush. Wen and Olivia made their way into the kitchen and settled down to some toast and chocolate spread.

"So," Olivia said trying hard to make conversation. "What lessons have you got today?"

"Um, all with you and all are sitting next to you funnily enough."

"Yay! What lessons have we got then?"

"History, English, then after break we have Geography, Food Textiles and then lunch and finally Music."

"Great, we have a really good day." Olivia stated rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Music's not bad."

"Yeah at least we have Miss Reznik. You know she'll probably get us to perform something. Hey! We can do Breakthrough! Or Somebody."

"Yeah, always good to have a little extra publicity."

"Come on, we better be going."

Wen and Olivia made their way out into the hallway and slipped their shoes on, grabbed their bags, bid goodbye to Sydney, Bert and Georgie, made their way out of the door and to school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - History is History

They held hands all the way. They met up with Alex on the way and she still had the Lemonade Mouth signs on the back of her motorized wheelchair.

When they got to school Olivia and Wen made their way to their neighboring lockers to grab their history books before class. That was where they met up with Stella, Mo, Charlie and Scott. Scott and Mo were already there talking in low whispers. Wen and Olivia walked up to them - still holding hands.

"Hey guys. What cha talking 'bout?" Olivia greeted

"Oh, hey Livy. We're not talking about anything." Mo replied

"Hey, hey! Look at the lovebirds, Mo!" Scott exclaimed

"Yeah, well." Wen and Olivia blushed

"Wen, when did this happen?" Scott asked

"Oh, at the weekend." Olivia replied "Guys, we have a new song so we need a band meeting tonight."

At that minute Charlie and Stella came up to them and they too were holding hands.

"Wen, looks like you're not the only one that got a girlfriend over the weekend. Gosh, haven't seen you in two days and my two little boys have got girls." Scott pretended to act like a proud mother wiping a fake tear from his eye and rumpling their hair.

"Gerrooff!" Charlie exclaimed.

Then the bell went and they all had to make their way to class. For Wen and Olivia they kept holding hands and walked across the hallway to their classroom which was opposite their lockers. They went in and said good morning to Miss Marshall then took their seats.

When the class was getting boring for Wen he rested his hand on Olivia's thigh and started drawing small circles with the tip of his finger. He felt Olivia tense for a minute and then relax. She let out a breath that she obviously held in when she felt him.

"Wen? Did you hear me?"

Wen paused and retraced everything that Miss Marshall had been saying. Nowhere in his head did he hear her say anything apart from that they needed to place the homework on her desk. After that he had let himself slip into his own thoughts and worries. Although thinking that since he had got together with Olivia his worries had evaporated into thin air it seemed.

"Umm… er … ummmmmmmm,"

"Wen, when did the American Revolution start?" Miss Marshall asked him in a stern voice.

"Ummmmmm…er," Wen said again

Just then a piece of paper made its way in front of him and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Olivia setting her pencil down. He glanced down and read the paper:

Wen, It's 1775.

Love you

O xxx

It's how she signed everything now – O. The whole band did. Charlie signed C, Mo signed MM or Mo Mo, Stella signed S and he signed W. But to Olivia even before they got together he either put Wen or Wen x. But then again so did Olivia.

"Wen have you got the answer yet?"

This broke him out of his revere.

"Yes, it's 1775."

"Very well done, Wen. For a moment I thought you weren't listening."

The rest of the day Wen decided to pay attention in every lesson and before he knew it, it was the end of the day and him and Olivia were walking home.

"You know I thought you were getting detention this morning with Miss Marshall."

"Yeah, so did I, thanks for saving me on that one."

"No problem."

When they got to Olivia's house they kissed and Wen bid goodbye and left.


End file.
